The Turbos
'''The Turbos '''is an American-British sitcom created by Futurama co-creator Scott X. Cohen and animation debutant Stanley Richardson. It airs on CWN at 8:00 at east time and 7:00 central time. Cast Dan Russell Sophia Dolonat Carrie Jackson Amy Poehler Dan Mintz Nathan Spratzer Alton Brown Season One (2015-16) 1. Beginnings: Max Turbo (Russell), the patriarch of a Virginia family and a proud CIA agent, is assigned to take on his arch enemy, Dr. Spectre (Brown). September 27, 2015 TV-PG-LV 2. Love thy Wrestler: A dangerous wrestler (guest star Kevin Hart) is released on parole, but a string of homicides the week after his release in the Arlington area calls Max's sector to investigate. October 4, 2015 TV-PG-DLV 3. The Nutso-Great Escape: Too excited for Halloween, Dave (Spratzer), the middle child and eldest boy, joins the high schoolers to commit an epic mooning, but they get caught and detained by the school and are forced to form an alliance to escape. October 11, 2015 TV-14-D 4. Black Leaf: When Max is forced to investigate a possible weed black market under the Virginia high school system, he teams up with his eldest child, Kristen (Poehler), to go undercover and solve the case. October 18, 2016 TV-PG-L 5. Revival: An old enemy, Killouette, returns from his deserted grave to get revenge on the C.I.A. and purge the world of all human life. November 1, 2015 TV-14-DL 6. Rush: After a long night at home, Max manages to lose the kids, so he must find them before Julia (Donolat), his wife, gets to school and finds out. November 8, 2015 TV-PG-DLSV 7. Stars and Strings: Commiting to a new diet, Max decides to join a gym club, but to his dismay, the gay owner is into him. Meanwhile, Dave runs for student council president, but he relies on Kristen to do his dirty work. November 15, 2015 TV-PG-DS 8. The Father, the Son, and the Hulk Hogan: In anticipation for Thanksgiving, Max invites Hulk Hogan (himself) for dinner; Robert has his first crush, and it only anticipates Max more to have the "Talk". November 22, 2015 TV-PG-LV 9. Clay's Anatomy: In a social project for school, Kristen is forced to find a hundred good traits about her father, but it is hard to find just one. December 6, 2015 TV-14-DLSV 10. A Tale of Two Sitars: An Indian couple opens a bar around the block from the Turbo residence, but a prank war ensues due to a religious scuffle. December 13, 2015 TV-PG-DLV 11. Heard it Through the Staplevine: When her wages are decreased at the post office, Julia decides to quit and enlist at an office store; Robert decides to decorate the Christmas tree all by himself, but his ever changing chores around the house make it all the more harder. December 20, 2015 TV-PG 12. I Feel Fine: Max accidentally slaughters a Tasmanian river frog, the last of its kind, so he joins PETA in hopes of cleansing his conscience. January 10, 2016 TV-PG-LV 13. About Mass Murder Night...: Max is falsely accused by the President about knowing information regarding an attack by a Russian terrorist group; Dave tries to show Julia how much she is appreciated. January 17, 2016 TV-14-DLV 14. Staying In: To prepare for the Super Bowl, Max decides to find some money to pay for travel expenses, but soon finds that his trip is illegal after a stash of cocaine is found under the trunk of his bus. January 31, 2016 TV-PG-LV 15. Death of a Newswoman: Carsonville's channel 3 news gets it's first female reporter (guest star MINDY KAHLING), but, after multiple assassination attempts due to a gender bias, Max's sector is sent to protect her. February 14, 2016 TV-PG-DLSV Season Two (2016) #Destination: Summer: Unknown to Max, Dave and Robert get involved as pawns in the mob; Julia buys a dog for the family, but it is soon discovered that the neighbors will fight for that dog. August 21, 2016 TV-PG-DV #I, Slow-bot: Max takes a break from the hassle of his marriage and flies to Wyoming to meet family. However, Dr. Sceptre is close behind, with new and lethal robotic technology. August 28, 2016 TV-PG-DLV #The Attack: A security breach leaves Max and his sector without electricity, and a clip show soon ensues. September 4, 2016 TV-14-DLSV #Born For This: When Max notices he doesn't know much about his wife's work life, he decides to meet one of her workmates (guest star KEVIN JAMES). September 18, 2016 TV-PG-DLS #Shower Power: After their water is cut, the Turbos are forced to improvise. September 25, 2016 TV-PG-DL #Kringle the Kingle: Dave and Robert decide to worship Santa, but God is displeased and sends the Grim Reaper to murder them. October 2, 2016 TV-PG-V